The present invention relates in general to power line filters and, in particular, to power line filters which have radio frequency sealed chambers.
Numerous types of power line filters are known in the prior art. The present invention provides an improvement over these prior art filters by providing a power line filter for 3-phase systems which has a metalic filter housing which is subdivided into radio frequency sealed chambers by partitions. The subdivided parts are a power supply part, a first combination of feed through capacitors, attenuation elements, a second combination of feed through capacitors and a load connection part accomodated in these chambers. The phase and the neutral conductors are each conducted through an annular feed through capacitor arranged in the partition region from the power supply part to the first combination of feed through capacitors and arranged between the second combination of feed through capacitors and the load connecting part.